Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = 2x-6$ and $x \odot y = 4y+2$, find $5 \circledcirc (4 \odot 6)$.
Solution: We don't need to find $4 \odot 6$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $5 \circledcirc y$ $ 5 \circledcirc y = (2)(5)-6$ $ \hphantom{5 \circledcirc y} = 4$.